La celestina
by xjapan
Summary: Lucia durante mucho tiempo se ganó la reputación de celestina al unir muchos corazones solitarios sin embargo esta vez se le presenta un desafio grande
1. Chapter 1

_La celestina _

_Capítulo 1_

_Un novio para Feli_

_Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada este fic un poco extraño se me ocurrió como especial de san Valentin espero les guste _

_OC utilizados enestee fic Maleny Lopez México Sur (OC de Eagle Primece)_

_Lucia Fernández ( México norte, la celestina de este fic_

_Advertencia parejas crak insinuación de GerMex _

La primavera llegaba recién, y también marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa pues se mostraban las dos caras del amor una era la alegría de dos almas correspondidas otra era la decepción de no poder ser correspondida por el amor los protagonistas de esta historia eran el recién graduado Luidwing Bieldmiths y las estudiantes Maleny Lopez y Felicia Vargas la primera correspondida por el susodicho y la segunda mandada a la frienzone ,cosa que había quedado clara el día en que el alemán se le declaro a la mexicana en frente de mmedio mundo.

Aquel día fatídico para una y hermoso para otra habían quedado claras muchas cosas y eso también lo sabía Lucía la llamada celestina de la academia W pues ella se había encargado de unirlos ,aunque sospechaba algo si bien no era la persona mas brillante del mundo hasta ella se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba solo esperaba que el tiempo le diera una oportunidad

Por su parte Maleny también comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amiga pese a que ella sonreía como siempre —¡¿que ,Gilbert rompió su compromiso con Elizabeth y ahora tiene novia y es Anya?!— Maleny leía la carta de su novio y Feli la escuchó

—¿ve enserio? Que alegría Maleny—sonreia como siempre

—si, quien lo diría

—veee bueno iré a ver como van en el club de teatro ciao "hasta el encontró a alguien" pensó

Una vez sola Maleny encontró por accidente el libro de poemas de Feli y su curiosidad fue más grande "no me hará dañó echar un vistazo" pensó y grande fue su sorpresa

**_Ya no se que hacer, el que quería se fue con otra y no puedo hacer nada pues es mi mejor amiga y quiero que ella sea feliz, por favor me gustaría un novio mi alma necesita amor mi corazón lo necesita quiero demostrar que yo también puedo amar_**

Maleny no pudo creer lo que veía Felicia estaba enamorada de Luidwing sin embargo el estaba enamorado de Maleny — Feli perdoname,no ella no merece sufrir no me importa lo que tenga que pagar, buscaré a la celestina y te encontraré un novio lo prometo Feli

Más tarde

—así que estas decidida, bueno esperaba que ella viniera pero si es posible lo haremos, muy bien primero que nada descartamos a todos los gays por razones obvias, segundo descartamos a todos los heterosexuales que ya tengan pareja, y tercero descartamos a todos los que no tengan ni tantito que ver con Felicia, será difícil más no imposible encontraremos un novio para Feli es una promesa.

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_La celestina_

_Capítulo 2_

_El candidato idóneo_

_Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y a NathWinter por el apoyo, espero les guste_

La italiana miraba al cielo como todos los días recordándo aquel momento mirando al resto de las parejas felices que se encontraban alrededor "Amor_… Amor… ¡Maldito sea el amor! ¡No quiero escuchar más de él! ¡No quiero saber nada! ¡Nada!" _pensaba tristemente

―Felicia, ¿por qué tan triste?

La castaña levantó la vista y se encontró con el capitán del equipo de fútbol Cheng Wang. Este mantenía su aire de serenidad, casi como el de una hermano mayor al que podía contársele todo.

―Cheng ciao

―¿Puedo sentarme?

Tras una respuesta alternativa, el castaño se sentó junto a su compañera

―Entonces, ¿quieres contarme qué te afecta?

Feli no estaba segura de si decirle o no la verdad a Cheng. Sin embargo, sabía que era un chico digno de confianza y que no andaría por ahí ventilando las cosas. A pesar de sus dudas, y a pesar de que ella misma dijo que no quería tocar el tema hasta que se recuperara la castaña decidió abrir su corazón esperando que aquello mitigara el dolor.

―Una pena de amor está acabando conmigo ―dijo con tono angustiado―. No sé qué hacer para superarla.

―¿Pena de amor?

―El chico que amo… se fue con otra.

Cheng no tardó mucho en deducir a quién se refería Felicia. Lo ocurrido en la ceremonia de la graduación seguía siendo tema de conversación a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses.

―Hablas de Luidwing Bieldmiths, ¿no es así?

―… Sí.

Mientras

Lucía estaba intentando concentrarse sin embargo la situación en la que Maleny la había metido y aunque conocía la causa y también la posible solución la situación era un poco complicada para ella pues ninguno de los posibles candidatos parecía convencerla así que decidió salir para buscar mas información

* * *

Te sientes mejor, Felicia?

―… Eso creo.

Después de liberar su dolor en forma de lágrimas, Felicia estaba lista para hablar con Cheng. No más rodeos; era momento de dejar salir todo.

―Yo… Yo… me enamoré de Luidwing poco después de llegar a la colina. Al principio me pareció un chico muy lindo y me encantó su personalidad, y conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me fui sintiendo atraída por él. Por desgracia para mí, el amor de Luddy fue para otra persona, una más influyente en la colina.

―Maleny

―Durante el tiempo en el que ellos dos estuvieron separados, traté de ganarme el corazón de Luidwing, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía posibilidad cuando ocurrió lo de la ceremonia. Quise aceptarlo… Quise aceptarlo por mi bien y el de Luidwing…, pero no puedo mentirme a mí misma: sigo enamorada de el… y me duele… Me duele mucho.

Cheng se mantenía atento a cada palabra de Feli. Dejaba que ella se expresara libremente y solo intervenía si la situacin lo ameritaba.

―No sé qué hacer, Cheng. Compartir habitación con Maleny es un recordatorio de lo que no pude obtener, y ver a otras parejas formarse agrava todo. Es casi como si la vida se burlara de mí.—La castaña apretó los puños y los labios; con lo que había llorado era suficiente.―No vale la pena seguir luchando. Debo resignarme a que el amor no es lo mío.

—Felicia, quizás tu tristeza está hablando por ti. No creo que el amor se te esté negando, solo estás buscándolo en el lugar equivocado.

La aludida miró a los ojos a Cheng.

―Sé que aún no has superado del todo lo que pasó con Luidwing , pero una vez que las cosas estén más calmadas, deberías darte otra oportunidad en el amor. Quién sabe, a lo mejor el chico de tus sueños está por ahí esperándote

Feli quería creer eso; después de todo, era una romántica empedernida y en otro tiempo disfrutaba ver los romances de otras personas; pero al tener el corazón lastimado, abrirse a la posibilidad de enamorarse de alguien que no fuera Luidwing era imposible. Luchando entre la resignación dijo―el único para mí es Luidwing. Ningún otro podrá ocupar su lugar, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Tras decir aquello, Feli se levantó y se dispuso a ir a otro lugar.

―Te agradezco que te hayas tomado un tiempo para escucharme, Cheng pero dudo que hayas tenido el corazón roto alguna vez… Nunca podrías entenderme.

―Felicia…

Una última frase fue la que marcó el fin de la conversación:

―No pienso renunciar a Luidwing, incluso si nunca llegamos a estar juntos.

Al ver a la castaña alejarse, el normalmente frio Cheng dejó entrever un velo de tristeza en su mirar mientras sentía un hervir en la sangre.

―Te equivocas,. Sé por lo que estás pasando. A mí también me rompieron el corazón una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento Lucia vio aquello escena creó que tengo el candidato idóneo

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	3. Chapter 3

_La celestina_

_Capítulo 3_

_Algo en comun_

_Hola, ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste._

Lucía miraba aun escondida entre los arbustos tratando de ver si realmente el podría ser el cándidato ideal para la italiana intentaba que nadie la viera.

—hermano —se escucho una voz se trataba de Icaro el hermano gemelo de Cheng esperaba que no la viera para no delatarse aunque él había ido a verla en primer lugar

—ah aquí estas, te he estado buscando debemos preparar todo para el evento de primavera la profesora Kirland nos lo pidió

—de acuerdo

Una vez que se fueron Lucia suspiro aliviada —creo que sería el indicado aunque no sera fácil sera mejor buscar información

Flashback

Había logrado que otra pareja se uniera pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su habitación —ehm ¿Icaro verdad?

—si,es la primera vez que nos distinguen

—lo se porque tu hermano no vendría a verme ni por error — dijo la chica — ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

—verás a mi no, es a el

—no hago milagros

—muy graciosa por favor es importante el no es lo que aparenta sin embargo su corazón esta cerrado y no quisiera que lo lastimarán otra vez por eso recurro a ti

—*suspiro* así que ya había pasado por eso una vez ,bueno y quien es la jija que le rompió el corazón a tu hermano

—¡no no no no no no es lo que crees! No fue a propósito o eso quiero pensar

—¿entonces?

—veras, hace mucho tiempo conocimos a una chica muy linda su nombre era Evangelina, ambos quedamos prendados pero fue mi hermano quien término ganando su corazón, eran una linda pareja se veían muy felices, sin embargo hubo un problema ella tenia una enfermedad en el corazón y no hubo modo de salvarla cuando murió el no volvió a ser el mismo como dije tiene el corazón cerrado y no me gustaría seguir viéndolo así el aparenta ser frío pero en el fondo esta muriendo

—*suspiro* haré lo que pueda

Fin del flashback

—que difícil me la puso será mejor empezar a trabajar —se fue a buscarlos pensando en un buen pretexto

Mientras eso pasaba Felicia había ido a reflexionar lo que su compañero le había dicho y sin querer choco con alguien —vee lo siento

—descuida — dijo la voz — ten más cuidado valedora

—vee Juanita

—la mismísima, hay algo que no va bien contigo ¿verdad?

—vee no, Juanita ¿tu como superaste bueno ya sabes?

Las dos clavaron la vista en las aguas del lago, aguas tranquilas, no como el corazón de Felicia

―No te diré que no duele. Duele, y duele mucho; pero eso no significa que las cosas no puedan cambiar.

―Para ti es fácil decirlo, Juanita. Tú tienes a Daisuke… Yo no tengo a nadie más.

Juana quería rebatirla, pero había algo de razón en las palabras de la chica de primer año sus únicos amigos cercanos eran Maleny y Luiddwing, y fuera de ellos aunque se llevaba bien con otros estudiantes, no había más personas. Para Felicia, recordar ese hecho era como retorcer el cuchillo en la herida.

―… No…, no tengo a nadie más.

―Eso mismo pensaba yo cuando Kiku me rechazó. Para mí, el era mi ángel, mi mejor amigo… Bueno, sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, pero yo lo veía como el unico al que podía darle mi corazón. Al final, me di cuenta de que el no era mi persona destinada. Fue algo que me costó superar, pero… ya me ves ahora, feliz, contenta, esperanzada. Daisuke podrá ser diferente de Kiku en cuanto a personalidad, pero aun así logró captar mi interés. No sé si nuestra relación dará el siguiente paso, pero yo mantengo la ilusión; el podría ganarse ese corazón que yo pensaba que que ya tenía dueño de antemano.

Felicia no parecía escuchar las palabras de Juana; todo lo que escuchaba de ella eran murmullos. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su mente vagaba en fantasías con Luiddwing que ya nunca se concretarían.

―Anímate. Sé que saldrás de esta, igual que yo lo hice.

La de segundo siguió con su monólogo, pero la de primeroh había cerrado sus oídos; prefería seguir escuchando esas malditas y recurrentes citas en su cabeza.

Más tarde

—ah Lucía ¿También vienes a ayudar?

—no, en realidad estoy buscando un gato

—ya veo, ¿Alguna pista?

—no se no me dejó dicho jejeje

—*suspiro* Ícaro debe saber dónde esta

—bueno ¿Me das chanse de entrar a buscarlo?

—eh—no pudo protestar pues la chica ya había entrado

—no no está— dicho esto se sentó en la banca

—¿Y vas a esperar aquí a que vuelva?—se estaba empezando a incomodar

—bueno, te voy a confesar algo no estoy buscando un gato y ya que estamos en la hora de las netas ¿Tu no tienes algun secreto que contarme ?

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_La celestina _

Capítulo_ 4_

_Aves enjauladas._

_Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—¿a que te refieres con eso?

—no se ,una novia una chica que te gusye

—¿quien te envió? — preguntó imaginando lo que pasaba

—nadie solo tenía curiosidad como te vi hablando con Felicia pues pensé que

—solo buenos amigos

—ya veo disculpa la intromisión— dicho esto se fue a la biblioteca

El joven se quedo solo el sabía que los rumores estaban a la orden del día "_al capitán Wang no le gusta una chica por mas de un mes " "eres mucho mejor que eso hermano" —_hermano tonto ,nunca lo fui

* * *

—WHAT REALY?! — Emily no creía lo que oía

—enserio Emily Maleny me dijo que Felicia estuvo enamorada de Luidwing y ambas sabemos que desde un principio el no le iba a corresponder

—no lo entiendo cualquiera se enamoraría de Feli

—si pero el no lo hizo así

—sigo aquí¿ saben?

—ah sorry Maleny.

—Pero hablando en serio ―Retomó la compostura―, me siento algo culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Quizás si hubiera hablado con ella, podríamos haber solucionado las cosas y habría sido menos doloroso para Felicia

―Pero tú ya estás con el. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

―Sí o sí debemos conseguirle un novio a Feli. No dejaré que se quede sola.

―¿Y tienen a alguien en mente?

―Hay opciones, pero tengo que evaluarlas bien

—por eso las cite tengo al candidato idóneo pero necesitó su visto bueno

—¿quien es el?

—se trata de un corazón tan lastimado como el suyo Cheng Wang

—¿el capitán del equipo de fútbol? ¿Crees que funcione ?

—quizás

―¡Yo te ayudaré, Lucy! ¡Sabes que también quiero mucho a Feli! ¡Ella tiene que volver a ser feliz!

—gracias Emily ,ustedes y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

Sin ningúna duda, las tres chicas juraron que le devolverían la sonrisa a la italiana

* * *

—hermano regresé ¿vine en mal momento?

—he no la celestina vino a verme estamañana

—¿ah..si y a que venia? —esperaba que no lo hubiera delatado

—a buscar a un gato

—ah, ya veo

— veo también que terminaste

—si, te mostrare

Si bien al principio tenía sus dudas, Cheng terminó por aceptar; después de todo, Icaro estaba al tanto de su situació castaño tomó el cuaderno y comenzó a leer. Se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento y se tomó su tiempo para digerir cada verso. Al terminar, cerró el cuaderno con serenidad. Sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar un momento de su vida en el cual se veía así mismo más joven y junto a el una chica de rasgos latinos

_"siempre estarás en mi corazón te amo, y quiero que seas feliz "_

¿Hermano?... ¿Hermano?

―¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, lo siento, me distraje por un momento —fue lo bastante discreto como para ocultar la ligera humedad en sus ojos aunque su hermano ya imaginaba aquélla situación

—hermano si necesitas hablar sabes que estaré más que disponible.

Todavía con incomodidad en su espíritu asintió intentando mantener la compostura

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejó esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

_La celestina_

_Capítulo 5_

_La obra escolar_

_Hola, ¿Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Midligt por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Pasaron varios días y aún no había ningún resultado hasta que llegó el festival del día blanco lo cual podría ayudar pues los involucrados en el asunto participarían en una obra —vee este será tu vestido Lucy ¿que te parece?

—te quedo muy lindo Feli

—terminamos el escenario

—muy bien tipos comencemos a ensayar

—¿como podremos ensayar si el equipo de apoyo no colabora —se quejo un francés

—lo mismo digo creo que nuestro trabajo término aquí —dijo una escocesa

—perfecto no los necesitamos

—¿que?

— Icaro, Emily ¿creen poder reescribir la obra si contar con ellos?

—por supuesto hermano

—nosotros terminaremos con el escenario

Y así lo hicieron tanto actores como encargados de escenografía y vestuario terminaron todo — veee ya estamos listos ehm se que estamos todos cansados pero quizás deberíamos hacer un último ensayo

—¡¿que?!

Finalmente llegó el festival del día blanco todos se divirtieron mucho y finalmente llego la obra de teatro la cual se basaba en la obra Carmen

_—me he enamorado... Carmen_

_Se ve a una mujer hermosa desdeñando a todos los hombres que le pretendían sin embargo el valiente general Don Jose pelearía por su amor_

_—no sabes lo que haces nos volveremos a ver Don Jose _

_—no debiste pelear por mí_

_— no renunciare a ti Carmen — dicho esto se va mientras la mujer lo mira con desden _

_—¿y que?_

Finaliza el primer acto y todos miran como Lucia y Cheng se desenvuelven en el escenario aunque ella tenía otros planes y comenzando el segundo acto los ejecutaría comienza el segundo acto y sw ve a un torero acabar rápidamente con su presa y lanzando el trofeo a su amada que no es otra mas que Carmen

_—Carmen, te quiero _

_— y yo a ti Escamillo_

_— mi próxima corrida te la dedicaré a ti _

_—se que ganarás eres el mejor torero de Sevilla_

Ambos comienzan a bailar sin embargo algo sale mal haciendo que la mexicana tuviera que maniobrar para salvar al japones al parecer habían saboteado el escenario y ella no contó con eso

—Lu chan ¿estas bien?

—descuida ,sólo me torci el tobillo lo único malo es que ya no podree bailar más

—cuidenla por favor Cheng san a larguemos nuestra pelea

—de acuerdo

_Comienza el tercer acto Don José y Escamillo pelean cuerpo a cuerpo por el amor de la misma ingrata mujer _

_—¿no lo entiendes ella ya eligió es mia dejala tranquila_

_—no renunciaré a ella por que es la mujer que yo amo — su espada señala a cierta persona._

—Feli ,el te esta eligiendo te esta llamando — dijo Lucía aun con el tobillo llastimado— solo tu puedes salvar la obra

La italiana por alguna razón se sonrojo bastante y finamente accedió sólo por compartir el escenario con el.

—_paren la pelea , Escamillo vete por favor vvete_

_— ¡Carmen ,renuncie a el ejército y a mi posición por ti por tu amor!_

La italiana literalmente sentia que le temblaban las piernas por el simple hecho de escucharlo pero debía mantener la calma y continuar_—¡¿y que?! Yo soy una mujer libre _

_—vámonos a donde podamos empezar de nuevo _

_—¡no! ¡Ya escogí mi camino no quiero tu amor no quiero tu anillo ! Término — dijo a punto de correr hacia la plaza de toros_

_Mientras el general despechado sacó su espada y ..— ¡Carmen! — se la clavo la mujer cae muerta instantáneamente —Carmen... Carmen... ¡ CARMEN!_

_TTodo se volvió obscuridad y la obra termina cerrando el telón_

—ehm Feli ya me puedes soltar

—¡vee lo siento no quise incomodar! ¿Estas bien?

—si descuida ¿tu como estas?

—nerviosa aun no puedo creerlo

—¡Feli muchas gracias salvaste la obra !

—en verdad te lo agradezco

—veee no fue nada pude compartir el escenario contigo y eso me pone feliz

_hhasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado_


	6. Chapter 6

_La celestina_

_Capitulo seis _

_El festival del día blanco_

_Hola ¿Como Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Despues de la obra comenzó el festival del día blanco esperaba que nada saliera mal ella había planeado todo para se encontrarán aunque a la joven celestina aun le preocupaba una cosa y eso era que aún el no dejará ir a esa chica y las cosas se puedan complicar, por eso debía averiguar quién era pero eso lo haría después por ahora armaría su plan

—vaya a el festival se ve muy divertido — dijo la mexicana

—vee si que lo es miren ahí están los chicos vee ciao

—konishiwa

— ni hao

—se ve muy divertido el festival ¿no lo creen?

—ya lo creó chicos miren hay un festival de fuegos artificiales vamos a ver—la chica llevo a los demás dejando a la italiana y al asiático solos

—vee

—parece que nos dejaron solos— algo no les cuadraba en esa situación—¿sabes bailar?

— vee si, si se

—¿entonces me concedes esta pieza?

—s-si —en ese momento los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a llegar y al parecer el bien tramado plan de Lucy había iniciado bien pues ella había puesto la música —los fuegos artificiales se ven muy lindos desde aquí

—ya lo creó* suspiro* mi fastidioso hermano tiene razón somos como aves enjauladas

—al menos no me siento tan sola ¿sabes,el año pasado aun con Maleny y Luddy me sentía sola a veces y más con ellos de pareja por alguna razón ya no me siento así oh escuché un boom

—yo también

—Cheng ¿tu también lo escuchaste?

—no, me refería a los otro dime ¿alguna vez conociste a alguien similar?

—no

—deja que te enseñe — el la atrajo mas hacía el la italiana se sonrojó demasíado "que bonitos ojos tiene" pensó sin embargo noto algo en su muñeca —¿que es esto?

— ah esto un amuleto

Flashback

—¿se puede saber que rayos es esto?—pregunto viendo el amuleto

—es un amuleto de protección últimamente hay muchos peligros hermano y también es por el hecho de que me gustaría que volvieras a abrir tu corazón

—la última vez *suspiro* no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien

Fin del flash back

—es muy lindo tu fratello es raro pero se ve que te quiere mucho y tu a el a tu modo

—si tu lo dices

—vee comamos pasta

Una vez que les sirvieron la pasta no notaron que parte de la misma unía los platos y ala hora de comer sus labios se habían juntado y la italiana se puso roja de vergüenza

—veee lo siento

—descuida parece que lloverá —sin mas la tomó de la mano y la llevo a un lugar seguro sin embargo se atrevió a algo la atrajo hacía el y le robo un beso profundo

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Chapter 7

_La celestina_

_Capítulo siete_

_Ssecreto_

_Hola, ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

La lluvia caía xcon intensidad por lo que tuvieron que entrar el había conseguido algo de ropa mientras ella se duchaba ,ella no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido _"yo ¿que estoy haciendo? "_

—aqui hay algo de ropa para que puedas cambiarte

—grazie — finalmente salio mientras el entraba la cchica mirada los diplomas y los trofeos que el tenia — nunca había estado aquí antes, vaya que el capitán es un gran deportista tal vez deba irme ,esperaré a que salga y luego me iré

—este lo gane cuando estaba en primero y este fue cuando estaba en secundaria, jaja no pensarás que todo el tiempo fui el capitán ¿o si?

—yo...

—¿fue tu primer beso verdad? — pregunto apenado — lo digo porque, el mio no lo fue ... Es la segunda vez que mi corazón late por alguien, y esperó que seas la última — dicho esto volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue de manera mas directa y apasionada ella no puso resistencia prácticamente estaba a su merced el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca le hacia temblar las piernas ni siquiera el alemán había provocado tal efecto.

Mientras

—Evangelina así se llamaba la chica uhm bueno, eso ocurrió hace años estoy segura de que si todo marcha a la perfección Felicia será esa chica así que ustedes tranquilos volverán a abrir sus corazones eso seguro

Mientras

Las cosas se fueron intensificando la tenia a su merced sus labios la estremecían y sus manos que le acariciaban por encima de la ropa le hacían suspirar

—Felicia

—ahh Cheng

Justo en ese momento un recuerdo paso por su mente y lo hizo detenerse —di—disculpame por favor, no se que me paso no debi forzarte a nada ni pasarme de listo contigo

—es-esta bien los dos nos dejamos llevar quizás debamos conocernos un poco mas — el reloj sono marcando las 10 —es el toque de queda tu fratello vendrá en cualquier momento y podrá pensar mal será mejor que me vaya te- te agradezco por lo de hoy — le dio un beso en la mejilla —te veo mañana

Aun aturdida por lo ocurrido toco la puerta de la mexicana —¿quieres saber acerca de la la chica que estuvo antes de ti?

—si

— se ve que quieres saberlo todo

—si,quiero saberlo todo acerca de el porque yo... Yo ..

—lo amas

Mientras el le explicó lo ocurrido a su hermano —¿se lo dirás?

— merece saberlo es la segunda vez que experimento esto

—entonces es ella hermano es la chica que puede hacer tu corazón latir nuevamente

—quizá, Icaro muchas gracias por todo

Habían planeado una cita al día siguiente el estaba dispuesto a hablar y finalmente dejar ir para darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor

_hasta aquí lo dejo esperó les haya gustado_


	8. Chapter 8

_La celestina_

_Capítulo 8_

_Tormenta de amor _

_Hola ¿Como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

Finalmente había llegado el día de la cita y las chicas ayudaban a Felicia a prepararse — bien ya estas lista

— you are beatiful ( eres hermosa) — solo faltaba el vestido

—¿que tal éste es discreto casual es perfecto?— dijo Maleny sacando un vestido negro

—si,valedora para un funeral lo que Feli necesita es alfo más romántico

—pero sin caer en la provocación

—veee no es lo que ustedes creen

—cariño lo invitaste a tu casa de campo ¿que crees que podrá pasar ? Es decir tu y el solos

—veee a Emily le toco pasar dos semanas en cuarentena por gripe con Icaro y no paso nada ¿verdad? — sin embargo la cara roja de Emily decía todo lo contrarió — además sólo vamos a hablar

Finalmente llegó la hora acordada y ambos habían subido al transporte que los llevaría a la casa de campo de la italiana

—veo que este lugar es muy grande

—si, a decir verdad mi nonno lo compro para que mi fratello y yo podamos traer "amigos" — dijo apenada a lo que el asiático arqueo una ceja — veee pero eres la primer persona que lo ve

Soltó una risa —ya veo , ¿entonces quieres decir que tu yyo somos los únicos aquí?

—si, ah casi lo olvido traje comida ya sabes ehm no es bueno dejar salir las emociones con el estómago vacío

—ah si gracias, admiro mucho tu cocina, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti — sonrió levemente a lo que la italiana comenzó a temblar pero no de miedo justo en ese momento comenzó a llover por lo que tuvieron que dejar su pequeño picnic y apresurar el paso

—vee traeré ropa para que puedas cambiarte yo iré a la ducha de arriba

—de acuerdo cuando llegue el momento hablaremos — finalmente una vez que se fue se desnudó para entrar a ducharse no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido el día anterior sin embargo también en su cartera encontró una fotografía — ya no estés preocupada yo estaré bien

Mas tarde

—vee te prepare un poco de te

—muchas gracias — bajo un poco ruborizado por la bata que le dio pues poco dejaba a la imaginación

—Ch-Cheng ahm aún no puedo creerlo ¿porque yo?

—por que eres tú Felicia porque eres una chica hermosa y muy dulce ,soy sincero al decirlo — la lluvia fue mas fuerte e hizo que se fueran las luces —ire a avisar

Mientras tanto

—todo depende de lo que pase en esa cita si tu hermano no deja ir todo sera en vano

—¿como era esachica Icaro?—preguntl Emily

— ella era de algún modo como su alma gemela podría entender lo que el sentía ni siquiera conmigo que prácticamente lo conozco de toda la vida tiene esa conexión un momento — fue y contestó —ya veo por favor cuidate — colgó y dio un pequeño suspiro — no llegan hoy

De vuelta con ellos

—bueno soy toda oídos tu me escuchaste ahora me gustaría escucharte

—*suspiro* de acuerdo,su nombre era Evangelina, y si ella fue mi primer amor

—ya veo ,también fue la primera chica con la que.. Hiciste el amor ¿no esasí?— ambos se sonrojaron sin embargo por lo que estuvo apunto de ocurrir el día anterior deducía que ya había tenido una experiencia previamente —veee se que esa no es manera de preguntar pero...

—si, cuando ella se fue mi mundo sederrumbó creía que jamás volvería a amar otra vez — el la abrazo — hasta que llegaste tu, gracias a ti mi mundo recupero su color y quiero que sepas que quizá no seas la primera pero serás la única para mí — sin más le dio un beso que fue correspondido y se fue imtencificando —wo ai ni— finalmente sus labios fueron descendiendo ella no podía creer lo que pasaba y tampoco ponía resistencia solo se dejaba hacer

—Cheng yo ... ahh

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


	9. Chapter 9

_La celestina_

_Capitulo nueve_

_Tormenta de amor segunda parte_

_Hola ¿Como están ? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste._

_advertencia: leve Lemon_

La tormenta seguía cayendo sin embargo eso en ese momento poco parecía importar, el solo hecho de tener al asiático besándola le hacía temblar sus hábiles manos le hacían suspirar parecía conocer sus puntos sensibles,no se había percatado en qué momento comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios y ella quería hacer lo mismo así que le despojo de su camisa y poco le faltó para que le sangrara la nariz —ahh sigues siendo lindo

—tu eres hermosa también puedes tocarme —dijo antes de besarla de nuevo —te amo

—y-yo también te amo

* * *

_Mientras tanto_

—¿Creen que todo salga bien? Tal vez primero debimos ayudarlos a que superarán su trauma

—¿Que puede salir mal ? Es decir el lo dijo ya es tiempo de dejar ir y bueno quizás Feli sea la chica

—sin embargo no hay que olvidar nada , Ícaro darling ¿Quieres hablarnos de esa chica? Sólo para estar seguros

—no estoy , seguro de contar una historia en la que la felicidad es negada para todos..

—creo que es mejor dejarlo salir para finalmente dejar ir

* * *

Las cosas se intensificaron ella acariciaba el torso del asiático incluso algo más su voz le tenía hechizada y más aún al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de esa manera noto la tensión en aquella zona y ella también comenzaba a reaccionar —ahh Cheng ... Por favor ahh se gentil

—sere muy cuidadoso lo prometo— la beso de manera apasionada antes de finalmente hacerla suya al principio inicio con movimientos suaves tratándola con delicadeza como si fuera algo frágil que se fuera a romper —ahh Felicia te amo

—yo yo también te amo— suspiro al sentirlo en su interior se aferró a el como si de eso dependiera su vida pronunciaba su nombre cada que tenía oportunidad mientras el le acariciaba deseaba llegar al límite junto a él

Las cosas se pusieron tan intensas que poco a poco empezó a perderse en las caricias, dejándose llevar..

Se aferraba a él, dejando que le devorara.

Todo se volvió blanco, fue el silencio, llego al límite junto con el el y se perdió en esa lluvia de emociones aferrada al cuerpo de su amado...

Su cuerpo tembló pero estaba literalmente, en el cielo junto a su amado

* * *

—en pocas palabras, el era diferente de como es hoy

— así es yo lo llamo el verdadero Cheng —sonrio tristemente recordando a su hermano antes de ese suceso doloroso una persona algo bromista y bueno para escuchar que poco a poco gracias a la italiana se estaba recuperando

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado _


	10. Chapter 10

_La celestina_

_Capítulo 10 _

_Eva_

_Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—¿El verdadero Cheng?

— si — comenzó a recordar esos momentos

Flashback

—espero que su estancia en el vecindario sea cómoda señorita Morales — dijo el joven Icaro con una leve sonrisa

—le agradezco su amabilidad señor Wang— respondió la joven con tranquilidad

El joven se despidió y fue directamente a su casa donde su hermano le esperaba

—¿tenias que ir?

— pues si solo fue una pequeña bienvenida

—seguramente es otra familia aburrida como las que abundan en nuestra calle

—a veces eres un poco inmaduro ¿lo sabias?

—asi que tu eres el más maduró de los dos

—*suspiro* soy mayor que tu

—10 segundos

Después de mucho discutir sobre quien era mayor que quien ambos fueron a conocer a la chica que recientemente se había mudado ella no podía salir mucho pues tenía una enfermedad en el corazón

—¿porqué tengo que ir?

—porque somos buenos vecinos y debemos acudir a presentarnos ,además es muy linda como te gustan

—onii chan debo recordarte que no tenemos los mismos gustos, si es bonita para ti debe ser espamtosa para mi

—hermano que malo

—es unchiste — ambos tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidos por ella ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado

—buenos días Eva ,te presento a mi hermano Cheng

—Cheng Wang ,es un gusto ... Mi hermano no se equivocó eres preciosa

La joven se sonrojo demasiado no sabía que decir —se lo agradezco señor Wang

—solo llámame Cheng

Era obviala química entre ellos por lo que Icaro decidió hacerse a un lado con el tiempo se fueron haciendo muy cercanos al grado de que se visitaban con frecuencia

—¡Eva espera!

—¡Esperen ustedes dos!

—jeje son muy lentos chicos, son hermosas las estrellas

—y espera a que veas las auroras boreales

—no creo que este aquí para entonces Cheng

—¡Claro que sí!

Con el tiempo se habían hecho más cercanos sin embargo el amor entre ambos era fuerte y cada vez más notorio

—asi que a Cheng lo mandaron al área de castigo jejejeje

—*suspiro* ,sabes lo impulsivo que es el

—si, Ícaro muchas gracias por permitirme conocerlo desde ese momento tengo una razón para ser feliz

—no tienes que agradecer

Y si era verdad las cosas eran más intensas hasta que cierta noche ambos estuvieron juntos y se hicieron uno solo

Finalmente el primer año de preparatoria termino con el la primavera,la salud de Eva se deterioraba cada vez más y finalmente murió despidiéndose de el

Tras la despedida ellos también habían tomado una decisión —¿Entonces vendrás conmigo?

—si, después de todo no tengo nada que me retenga aquí

—no lloraste

—Eva no lloro siempre enfrentó su destino con dignidad

—de acuerdo te dejare un momento a solas —una vez que se fue rompió en llanto al recordar todos los momentos a si lado

Fin del flashback

—no es el mismo desde entonces, pero hoy hay una nueva esperanza para él

—para los dos

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	11. Chapter 11

_La celestina_

_Capitulo 11_

_Lo suficientemente bueno para ti_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Los días pasaron y el año escolar estaba a punto de terminar por lo tanto también se acercaban las elecciones para elegir al próximo presidente del consejo estudiantil y la misma celestina estaba en la mira quizás terminaría aceptando aunque también con la nueva responsabilidad ella tendría que dejar a alguien en su lugar.

Pensaba en posibles candidatas cuando escucho un ruido en su puerta—¿Que sucede Emily?

—yo... No se como decirlo.

—no le has dicho nada verdad ¿Que paso en la cuarentena?

—nada es decir estuve a punto de decirle pero nunca tuve el valor

—bueno ahora que el año está por terminar ¿Que piensas hacer?

—no lo sé y lo peor del caso es que...

—¿Que?

— me vio con Scott y pensó que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para mí

—ay empezamos mal tengo una idea pero es la última

Total que después de mucho discutir lo único que se les pudo ocurrir era una carta sin embargo la estadounidense para ser tan desperante era demasiado tímida cuando se trataba del asiático,¿Y como no? Si el tipo estaba más bueno que el pan como se diría vulgarmente y bien podría tener su propio harem afortunadamente era demasiado inocente y no tenía idea de eso

Y así comenzó a escribir cartas de amor hace apenas unos días. Su escritura estaba lejos de ser la mejor, cometía algunos errores ortográficos y cuando hacía poesía rara vez rimaba, pero había algo en esas cartas que le hacían sentir bien, eran suyas, eran sus sentimientos plasmados perfectamente, era ella aceptando su amor, de una forma cursi y a veces demasiado melosa, pero que al fin y al cabo, tenían su sello personal.

—bueno siquiera rima está vez ahora vamos a la segunda fase dejársela en el casillero descuida soy experta en eso —la chica salió con la carta en manos esperaba que el joven la encontrará rápidamente una vez que logró encontrar el casillero del macaense dejo la carta afortunadamente no se equivocó de gemelo y ahora a esperar

Finalmente el joven abrió su casillero cuando notó noto la nota era una nota escrita a mano y pese a no tener una buena ortografía tenia una caligrafía buena

_Cuando veo tus ojos, es como mirar un atardecer_  
_Dos cálidos soles se hayan reposados en ellos_

_He deseado por tanto tiempo_  
_Sostener tus cálidas manos entre las mías_  
_He deseado por tanto tiempo_  
_Decirte cada una de mis fantasías_

_Cuando despierto, siempre eres mi primer pensamiento_  
_Mi motivo de admiración, mi razón de amar_  
_Son sentimientos que le dan sentido a mi corazón._  
_Pero que mis labios siempre van a callar."_

El joven se puso como tomate ¿Quien le había mandado eso? ¿Se habrán equivocado de persona? No ,estaba dirigida a él pero no tenía firma tenía como sea posible que averiguar quién le había escrito algo así

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado _


	12. Chapter 12

_La celestina_

_Capitulo 12_

_Una investigación y una rival_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¿Estas seguro de que no sabes quién es?

—no, y me preocupa un poco

—como que puedo ayudarte a averiguar creo que ya se quien está de tras de ti pero necesito averiguar un poco —dijo la polaca apareciendo de la nada

Mientras

—¿Entonces tomarás la candidatura?

—si, Juanita pero necesito que alguien tome mi lugar

—¿Y ya tienes a alguien?

—si , ¿Que tal tu?

—¿Que ? No ,no imagínate que lata

—por favor Juanita tu conoces a todos

—ay está bien

Finalmente llegaría el día de las elecciones sin embargo la celestina temia no completar el trabajo pues la polaca había malinterpretado todo y confundió las cosas cosa que Verónica aprovecho pues ella pretendía al joven también pero no era para nada bueno, y las cosas no podían complicarse más afortunadamente no todo estaba perdido.

El día de la elección

_"me preguntó si todos estarán igual de nerviosos, algunos no quieren que la noche terminé"_pensaba la ahora ex celestina alistandose para la elección

—listo ya quédaste Lucy veee luces muy linda

—gracias Feli espero que todo salga bien.

—vee seguro que si

Mientras

—osea como que luces muy bien Verónica

—gracias Felka jajaja definitivamente esto no puede ir mejor

—si tu lo dices

—solo espero que nada lo arruine.

Una vez preparado todo se había convertido todo en silencio a excepción de los presidentes de cada clase quienes organizaban el lugar

—ahm Jin ¿Que hacemos aquí? — pregunto Nikolai con cara de what

—¿No lo vez? Todos están ansiosos por la elección así que he fundado el club de los primeros en hacer cola

—pero Jin eres la presidenta de la clase de primer año ¿No se supone que tú ya tienes reservado tu lugar? — pregunto Natasha igual con cara de what

—no lo había notado — en ese momento notaron a alguien durmiendo en el piso

—¡No puede ser Yong ¿Ya te dormiste?

—¡Yong no te mueras por mí , vuelve!

Más tarde

—ya se fueron vee

—asi es

—la eleccion me deprime un poco

—si la eleccion te entristece quizás el resultado te alegre ambos sabemos quienes quedaran

—si veee debo preparar todo para esta noche

—cierto vamos

La elección estaba por comenzar los candidatos tanto de segundo como de primer año ya estaban listos los miembros que salían también lo la entonces presidenta se acerco primeros los candidatos de segundo —ustedes dos son asombrosos finalmente llegó el momento

—queria comprobar lo que me dijiste Julchen

—les deseo buena suerte— luego se acerco a los de pprimero — ustedes dos son asombrosos

—se lo agradezco señorita Bieldmitsh—dijo el joven Ícaro aunque tenía sentimientos encontrados

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado


	13. Chapter 13

_La celestina _

_Capitulo final_

_Elecciones escolares_

_Hola ¿como estan espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primecee por el apoyo espero les guste_

En ese momento notaron que cierta estudiante se ausentaba afortunadamente no era necesario quw se quedara con el tiempo se dieron a conocer los debates de cada uno y tambien los argumentos de cada candidato Lucia era bastante popular su trabajo como celestina le habia sido de micha utilidad, mientras que Shun tambien era popular principalmente con las mujeres y eso lo discutian varios finalmente llego el momento del baile

— el baile lo decidira todo — decia Maleny a sus amigos

—¿vee ustedes quien creen que gane ?

—nii san no quiere esto puedo verlo en sus ojos aun tiene a Emily en su mente ,al menos la celestina y Honda se ven felices

—si vee creo que son la pareja perfecta

— todo se definira despues de esto

—si vee

Mientras tanto

Emily recordo lo vivido con el el momento en que lo conocio y los dias de cuarentena y ahora por aquella confusion estaba a punto de unirse a otra finalmente tomo una decision

—ya van a dar los resultados

—¡esta vez no perdere ,por el bien del club!

—que rapido

—bien damas y caballeros finalmente se dará el resultado que definirá al próximo presidente y vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil y los ganadores son...

Justo en ese momento se interrumpe la ceremonia pues la americana entro al recinto con un aire decidido

_"finalmente regreso¿Me hará caso está vez" _penso la Celestina mirando todo esperaba que si por el bien de ambos

— ¡Shun Wang... I love you!— grito a todo pulmón dejando mudos a todos los presentes especialmente a él —¡Shun!

—pero ... Pero..

—creo que no se rendirá y tu tampoco debes hacerlo —finalmente lo dejo ir y con la mirada los tres le hicieron ver que estaban de su lado, el asiático decidió seguir a su corazón y corrió hacia ella

—¡Nosotros nos vamos!—dicho esto salió con ella del recinto para asombro de todos

—nii san

—veee creo que se te salió de las manos

—en algo nos parecemos por quienes queremos somos capaces de lo que sea

Siguieron corriendo hasta terminar lejos de la escuela

— ¿que pasara ahora? — pregunto ella

— etto no lo se ,solo se me ocurrió secuestrarte — desvío la mirada apenado mientras ella soltó una leve risita

— ¿quieres correr otro poco ?

— si

Mientras tanto en el recinto

— Los ganadores son Kiku Honda y Lucia Fernández —decia el director sonriente

—no estoy del todo satisfecha con esta victoria

—daiyobu lo haremos bien me siento seguro contigo a mi lado

—tambien yo

Todo en la escuela marcho a la perfección y esta ves no habría secretos para nadie y nada volvería a separar a esos dos corazones destinados desde el principio la misión de la Celestina había terminado

Fin

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado


End file.
